Seasonal outdoor yard decorations, particularly during the Christmas season, include simulated "trees" consisting of a series of miniature Christmas light sets strung from the top of a pole to a circle configured on the ground. In this manner, a cone of lights is created from the linear strings which converge to a point at the top of the "tree". Although a tree-like impression is created by this pattern of lights, the nature of the linear strings, the fact that the strings converge to a point at the top of the pole, and because of the higher density of lights at the top than at the bottom of the "tree", the display does not create a "natural" simulated appearance of a tree.
A need has thus arisen for a more "natural" tree-like illuminated display system that eliminates the linearity and non-uniform distribution of lights found on existing displays. A need has arisen for a display system that is easy to set up and which provides for a more random, natural, appearing tree-like illuminated display.